


DollHouse

by MadamPoptart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family Issues, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is sad, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, The Author Regrets Nothing, Will Knows, hannibals past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will asks Hannibal about his past and Hannibal finally opens up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DollHouse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. 
> 
> Also I used the characters of Hannibal's family from the book and I modified it to fit!   
> Enjoy! :)

“Hannibal?” Will panted and looked over at the cannibal who was also panting from intercourse.

“What is it Will?” Hannbial asked looking at his lover as Will shifted so he was laying his head on Hannibal’s chest

“Where’s your family?” Will asked as he touched one of the scars on Hannibal’s torso “Were they cannibals too?”

“Are you sure you wish to know dear Will? “ Hannibal questioned and Will nodded “I was born in Lithuania. My father’s name was Count Lecter and my mother was Simonetta Sforza-Lecter.

Past

**We'll be a perfect family**

**When you walk away is when we really play**

**You don't hear me when I say**

**Mom, please wake up**

**Dad's with a slut**

**And your son is smoking cannabis**

“Mom please wake up” Hannibal shook his mother, trying to wake her and tell her dad just left with another woman. The empty vodka bottle tripped the ten year old and Hannibal ended up on the floor. Mother would be angry when she saw the spill on the Persian rug when she woke up from this drunken slumber.

Simonetta groaned and opened her eyes groggily “Hanni what is it?” She asked as she saw her son on the floor.

“Dad’s with a slut” Hannibal stated, angry covering her face before his mother shushed him and pulled him close

“Shh baby. It’s okay. Daddy’s just going out honey.” She lied smoothly “Why don’t you go play with Mischa”

“No I saw him kiss her” Hannibal insisted and his mother shook her head “Go play with your sister darling”

Hannibal followed his mother’s instructions and played with Mischa while his mother cooked dinner.

Present

Hannibal sighed softly as he traced Will’s spine with his fingertips “My father was never unpleasant to my sister or I but he did have his vices as we all did”

“Was your vice eating people?” Will asked with an amused smile and Hannibal chuckled

Past

**No one ever listens**

**This wallpaper glistens**

**Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen**

Hannibal, Mischa and their parents sat at the dinner table eating. “Who are we eating tonight?” Count asked his wife who simply smiled dangerously

“Your cheap whore Dear.” She replied as she chewed the meat. “We have a reputation to uphold unless you forgot.”

Count paused and looked at his wife “What made you put down your flask honey?”

“You brought the slut to our estate. Unless you want to be tomorrows meal I’d suggest you don’t let our children see your infidelity” Simonetta stared dangerously at her husband before turning to Hannibal and Mischa “Finish your dinner darlings”

-

“Hannibal sweet heart would you like to help Mommy with dinner?” Simonetta asked as Hannibal entered the kitchen and Hannibal smiled going to his mother’s side.

“Mom why do we eat people?” Hannibal asked

“We eat the rude dear and homewreckers are very rude” She replied while Hannibal cut up some of the meat “besides people are the finest meat and remember Hannibal you never tell anyone about what happens in the kitchen”

-

**Places, places**

**Get in your places**

**Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces**

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

**Please don't let them look through the curtains**

“This is my son Hannibal and my daughter Mischa” Count Lecter smiled happily at the group that had gathered in the Lecter estate. “Let’s not forget my beautiful wife Simonetta”

The smiling faces clapped and smiled then the socializing started. Mischa and Hannibal smiled  while answering questions they had rehearsed.

“Hanni can we go now? I’m tired” Mischa rubbed her eyes and tugged on her brothers suit sleeve

“That would be rude. Remember politeness is key.” Hannibal stated and gave Mischa a warm smile.

**Picture, picture, smile for the picture**

**Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**

**Everyone thinks that we're perfect**

“Mischa come stand in front of your brother” Their mother instructed and Mischa giggled as Hannibal tickled her. “Pose with your brother, won’t you be a good sister?”

Hannibal smiled and put his hands on his sister’s shoulders as Mischa came to stand in front of him. “Smile for the picture” All four of them smiled

Present

“My dad taught me to fish and repair engines” Will murmured “and yours taught you cannibalism”

“They taught me many things Will” Hannibal said softly, it was odd being this honest and not lying but with Will he didn’t have to lie.

“What happened to them?”

Past

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

**I see things that nobody else sees**

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

**I see things that nobody else sees**

Hannibal was playing with Mischa when they burst through the door, guns raised and shouting. First they shot his father who reached for a firearm next they shot his Mother who tried to throw a knife at them which brought a scream out of both children. Then they came for Mischa and him.

They had taken the two of them, throwing them into the back of a car and driving off. Days had passed at where they had taken them. Hannibal held Mischa as she cried and tried to tell her everything was okay.

Eventually two of the seven men that had killed their parents came in and grabbed Mischa. Hannibal had shouted and kick but he was too small to make a difference. They took Hannibal along with Mischa, they brought the two of them to a kitchen of sorts and tied Hannibal up. The one man holding Mischa grabbed a knife.

“Hannibal! Help me!” The little blond shouted as the man slit her throat

“Mischa! Mischa!“ Hannibal screamed and cried, trying everything to get to his younger sister. They two men laid her limp body and the table and started to cut her up “I’ll kill you!” Hannibal screamed and shook his wrists until they were bleeding. The men started to take out her organs and cut off slices of the petite blond girl.

After they were done they started to cook the meat or package it away in the fridge. Hannibal had screamed his throat raw by the time they were done and just stared at them. When the two men left, he looked at the handcuffs and tried to remember what his father taught him about how to get out of them. Hannibal took a deep breath before breaking his hand, allowing his hand to slide out of the metal restrained and freeing him.

Hannibal got up slowly and stumbled over to his sister’s corpse “Mischa I’m so sorry.” Hannibal kissed her forehead and bolted out of the door, leading him into snow. Hannibal ran….

-

Present 

Will’s eyes were wide as he stared at Hannibal who was looking away, clearing trying to control his emotions “Hannibal…”

“I tore them apart when I was sixteen” Hannibal said quietly his fingers had stilled and were gripping Will’s side “but not before finding out where her bones were and then burying them properly”  

“I’m sorry” Will murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest “I’m so sorry”

Hannibal sighed and let his grip loosened after a few minutes of Will whispering soothing words to him. Hannibal turned and buried his nose in Will’s neck letting the familiar scent calm him. After the fall, both Hannibal and Will had been injured but not dead which was a surprised. Will had planned it and had a boat waiting for them, after that they spent weeks on the boat before returning to shore and making their way to one of Hannibal’s safe houses. At that point both were healed and both had admitted to each other their feelings.

Soon they left the country and now were currently in southern France. It took a year before Will could understand what anybody was saying but now he understood most of it. Hannibal had certainly had caught him well and they were happy now as a little murder family.

“I love you” Hannibal murmured softly and Will pulled back to press a kiss to Hannibal’s lips

“I love you too Hannibal” Will pressed another kiss to his lips

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
